


phonecall

by whitneywine



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 罗朱女A男Ophone sex
Relationships: 罗朱女A男O
Kudos: 8





	phonecall

已经标记还没结婚的罗朱——

罗密欧坐在床边拨通了朱丽叶的电话，耐心地等待信号从蒙太古的辖区奔向卡普莱特的辖区，直到电话里传来朱丽叶温和的嗓音。

“罗密欧，你那边还好吗？”

“一点也不好，我母亲一听到我要跟你结婚要我放弃这个念头，我说什么也不管用。”

罗密欧想起今晚餐桌上无声的争执，以至于最后谁都不敢进来，毕竟没人看过蓝家大少爷愤怒地夺门而出的场景。他向后窝在松软的靠枕中，摘下蓝色的颈带，抚摸着腺体上的咬痕安慰自己——是的，他还没告诉蒙太古夫人自己被朱丽叶标记了，这个事实大概比他要跟朱丽叶结婚还能让他母亲疯狂。

“你呢，卡普莱特男爵同意了吗？”

“我父亲说要是我嫁给你就把我赶出家门，虽然提伯尔特阻止了他，但也只是暂时性的罢了。”

朱丽叶打开阳台，夏夜的清风带着花香吹拂而来，她看见卡普莱特家的男孩们光着上身在台阶边乘凉，有那么一瞬间，她无比羡慕他们的自由。

“如果他们始终不同意怎么办？”她叹口气。

“你会为此放弃吗？”

“不会，绝对不会，让他们仇恨去吧，让我嫁给帕里斯不如让我饮下毒药。”

“那我明晚去找劳伦神父，他一定会同意为我们证婚。”罗密欧柔声说道，“我很想你，朱丽叶，真的。我害怕这些仇恨总有一天夺去我们的星星，让阴霾密布在你我之间。”

朱丽叶能感受到担忧温柔地从他们的链接中传来，水波荡漾似的激起一阵阵波纹。而她在这蓝色的柔和中感到安心，没有帕里斯的骄傲，没有卡普莱特夫人的逼迫，只有纯粹的爱意，在维罗纳这冰冷的城市中给她一个小小的怀抱。

“如果我亲吻你，你会安心一点吗？”

朱丽叶关上窗户，确保没有人能听见他们的聊天。她没说的是，罗密欧的温和却又像烈火般燃烧的爱意，不仅让她兴奋，更让她沉迷。她的男孩为这段恋爱溜进过卡普莱特的舞会，和朋友吵过架，甚至和提伯尔特正面争执过。

“如果我像我们第一次见面那样吻你，把你抵在柱子上，舔着你的虎牙让你发不出声音，抚摸着你的腺体直到那里微微发烫，最后腿软到跪在我身边，你会感到安心吗？”

罗密欧为朱丽叶突然发起的攻击愣了一下，然后被链接中的欲望冲击得晕头转向。直到今日，他都为他们第一个吻颤栗，那个朱丽叶坦诚地展示她的欲望，解开他的面具，也解开她的面具的吻。

“你会吗，我的玫瑰？”他能感觉相同的欲望蔓延上他的后背，迫使他打开免提，让他的Alpha的声音包裹着他的房间，“你会这样子亲吻我吗？”

朱丽叶点点头：“我当然会。我要亲你的嘴唇，直到你喘不过来气，只能迷迷糊糊地尝试推开我。然后我要解下你的颈带，不再让药水盖住你百合的香气。我要一路向下用亲吻描摹你的一切，向你献上我的爱意。你会为我打开自己，不是吗，我的金丝雀？”

“我会，朱丽叶，只要你开口。”罗密欧颤抖着声音回答，他在朱丽叶的描述中不由自主地兴奋，下意识地夹紧了大腿，沉迷在Alpha的声音中。

“那就这样为我做，为我打开你自己。”

罗密欧在Alpha的引诱下屈服。他含住自己的手指，让唾液把它们变得湿漉漉的，然后脱下裤子，把指尖抵在自己的后穴，一点点地按压进去。感谢omega的自体润滑，让他不用一脸潮红地叫来侍卫，然后压低声音请求他们帮自己拿润滑剂过来。

朱丽叶能听到电话对面传来几声细小的呻吟，许多次她就是为此失去了自己引以为豪的理智：“你插进去了吗，乖孩子？我想要你速度慢一点，因为我喜欢看你在我身下逐渐打开的样子，虽然咬着嘴唇却从来不会拒绝我的样子。我有时候几乎想直接插进去，这样我就能看到你一下子挺直身体，带着哭腔祈求我慢一点的表情，但我永远不会这么做。我只会吻着你的胸膛，让你一点点软下来，绞紧着我的手指求我不要这样折磨你。”

罗密欧几乎为这话语哭出来，他咬着嘴唇喘息，第一根手指早就深深地埋在他的体内，第二根指尖触碰着穴口的软肉，几乎被里面的温度所灼烧。

他张着嘴，因为无法满足的欲望而窒息，希冀着随便什么能让他冷静下来的东西。他渴求着甜美的玫瑰气息，渴求着在温柔的前戏下隐藏着的控制欲，他想要Alpha的手指划过他的腺体，牙齿咬在他的喉结，柔软的乳房挤压着他的脸庞。

他渴求着朱丽叶的一丝一毫。

这些不安的，头晕目眩的热量一路从蒙太古的城堡传到卡普莱特的阳台，越过积年累月的仇恨，抵达朱丽叶的床头。她听着罗密欧的喘息，听着他在快感中慌不择路地寻找着依托。她几乎能想象出来自己的omega是如何靠在枕头中，曲着腿，小心翼翼地把第二根手指伸进去，也许Alpha的话语让他有些心急，不小心蹭过自己的前列腺，一下子软了腰，除了颤抖着绞紧后穴什么都做不了，只能带着哭腔向自己寻求帮助。

“朱丽叶……”罗密欧晕晕乎乎的声音从电话里传来，几乎逼得她想要现在就翻下阳台，去到她的金丝雀的身旁。

“我在，”朱丽叶把那些焦急甩出自己的头脑，“你已经为我准备好了吗？我会一点点地把自己送进去，无论多少次你都不习惯这个过程，每次我都要压着你的手臂才能挤进去。但当我停下来的时候，你又会红着眼眶抬头看我，尝试着把我吸得更深。”

罗密欧为此发出一声啜泣。那些隐隐的疼痛埋藏在朱丽叶的桎梏中，随着阴茎进入他的身体，但当朱丽叶停下来安抚他的时候，巨大的空虚感又将他淹没。

朱丽叶当然知道罗密欧在想些什么，被爱浇灌长大的青年有一颗透明的心，晶莹剔透不带一点瑕疵。“但你不会受伤，不，我绝不会让任何事情伤到你。我会等你适应，等你抓着我的手臂，用祈求的眼神告诉我你完全属于我，在此之前，我什么都不会做。”

罗密欧因为家族的拒绝而产生的不安稍微褪去了一点，他愿意为朱丽叶直面仇恨的利剑，但也为身后不是无尽的深渊而安心。

“我完全属于你，朱丽叶，我向神灵发誓。”他喃喃低语。

朱丽叶知道这是一个远超标记的承诺。

“我也完全属于你，罗密欧。”她向电话那头许下诺言。

“所以你会放纵我不再控制自己，是吗？你会放任我压着你的肩膀，把你按在床头，除了向我打开双腿什么都做不了；会放任我掐着你的腰，让你没力气却又不得不挺起自己，只能在我的味道中瑟瑟发抖地屈服？”

“只要你想，天呐，求你了。”罗密欧支出一只手去抚摸自己的阴茎，他已经在快感中挣扎了太久。

他用两根手指撑开自己，粘腻的体液滑出他的身体，沾湿一片床单。他的指节蹭过那块软肉，腰为此抬起，他想停止这让他失去理智的快感，却在朱丽叶的声音中把自己埋得更深。生理性泪水止不住地溢出他的眼角，压不住的呜咽在诺大的房间中回荡。他头晕目眩，用自己的手指玩弄着自己，渴求着电话对面的温度。

朱丽叶没有放过他。“我会撞到你身体的最深处，让你想要从我手中逃开却只能被我拽回；我要蹭过每一处敏感点，让你尖叫到没法发出声音。最后的最后我要咬在你的腺体上，让我的精液灌满你的小腹，除了我脑海中什么也没有。”

罗密欧在威压下颤抖，呜咽着达到了高潮，精液喷洒在自己的衣服上。他任由自己的喘息回荡在房间，不想去管是否会有人听到自己的声音，他完全地沉浸在余韵当中，让今天所有的不安离他而去。

“你还好吗？”朱丽叶听见罗密欧的压抑着的喘息，感受到一阵安抚从他们的链接中传来。

“不能再好了，真的，”罗密欧把手指从自己的身体里抽出，把体液用纸巾擦干净，“明天我们就会结婚了，不是吗？记得带一只白玫瑰，我会让劳伦神父告诉他的学徒放你进来的。”

朱丽叶为此露出今晚第一个微笑，

“我绝对会的。”

END


End file.
